Bellerophon/Relationships
Humans Despite no longer being a human being himself, Bellerophon still feels a deep attachment to humanity despite recognizing them as an inherently flawed species, deeming them the only species that constantly strives for progress. He is willing to protect humanity as a whole from the meddling of other species if they go too far while otherwise leaving them free to evolve naturally. He amuses himself by considering them his "draconic hoard", due to the endless entertainment and surprises they provide him, and is very interested to see how far they can go. Although he claims to love humanity as a whole, the same cannot be said for the single humans that compose it, as he cannot bring himself to care for them in the least. Such is his troublesome disposition. Ioana She was his first friendly introduction to the supernatural world, as well as his instructor in various magic styles and ancillary skills. She was someone whose presence and companionship he valued greatly, to the point of flying into a rage when he found out that she was killed by vampires, tracking them down and exterminating the entire cabal. Belzard Bellerophon thought of him as a tad too eager to fight a stranger without provocation and too easy to taunt. He was disappointed when he activated Juggernaut Drive, considering him a fool for throwing his life away in a pointless battle. Vasco Strada They were introduced by Gabriel during his first visit to the Vatican. Although they never interacted much they had an understanding, with Vasco often acting as a mediator between Heaven and Bellerophon whenever an angel wasn't available. Bellorophon respects him greatly for both his unwavering spirit and his martial prowess. Cao Cao Initially he supported the Hero Faction's general goal to serve as humanity's bulwark against the supernatural and even thwarted their attempt to control Great Red in order for then to survive longer and rethink their approach. Unfortunately the means Cao Cao employed to increase the faction's fighting prowess along with what he did to Ophis in an effort to control her power forced his to act, and it was only Draig's plea that stopped him from killing him. Following the event he kept an ear to the ground for his movements, afraid that the man hadn't learned his lesson. Jeanne They didn't interact much in the beginning and he only went to find her in Grigori's prison on a whim, but after questioning her motives he found himself approving of her new drive and gifted her the recently acquired Incinerate Anthem, intrigued by what she might do with it in the future. Dragons Being a powerful dragon himself, Bellerophon has a particular relationship with them. Being a prideful species by nature he often ends up fighting them at their first meeting in order to establish his dominance. Although he is a relatively unknown figure outside of his circle of acquaintances, most of those that do know him recognize his power and skill as worthy of respect. Vritra Bellerophon met him back when he was still human. He recognised Vritra as an enemy of humanity for his actions, namely the drought he caused by blocking the Indian rivers, and resolved to eliminate him despite the gulf in their powers and Indra's attempt to dissuade him. He showed no reluctance in making use of his carcass. He still considers Vritra under a bad light despite centuries passing and has no wish to meet him again when he felt the dragon's spirit awaken inside Saji Genshirō's Sacred Gear. Yu Long They met on Mount Sumeru during Bellerophon's pilgrimage, where he taught him how to use his draconic powers. The two have a friendly relationship with each other, with both of them being very energetic and particularly young as far as dragons are concerned. Ophis She is one of Bellerophon's oldest friends and one of the few to have known his secret identity all along. They share a deep relationship after centuries of knowing each other but because of her naïveté and clueless behaviour Bellerophon generally considers her as someone to take care of, instead of someone to confide into. Ophis values his advice greatly, acknowledging his worldly experience as immensely greater than her own, and enjoys spending her time with him despite her love for silence. Whenever he came to the Dimensional Gap to sleep or meditate she usually found herself hovering above his resting form. Great Red They generally avoid each other because their personalities clash and they have little in common. Whenever they meet they tend to be very blunt and direct, and often come to blows when Bellerophon goads him into a fight, although neither of them ever fought with the intent to kill the other. Moeru They met during Bellerophon's first visit at the Familiar forest, with Moeru repeatedly attempting to kill him, but after he captured her she agreed to become his personal summon. Moeru tends to be very territorial when it comes to Bellerophon and other females, although she does makes exceptions for those who are stronger than her, such as Ophis and Tiamat. Tannin They met during Bellerophon's first visit at the Familiar forest, where they fought after Bellerophon challenged him. They share a modicum of mutual respect as fellow warriors, to the point of Tannin playing along after spotting Bellerophon infiltrating a Devil meeting. Despite recognising his reason as a good one, Bellerophon always had mixed feelings about Tannin becoming a devil. When he thought Bellerophon had joined Khaos Brigade, Tannin was ready to attack him but he calmed down when he found out the real reason behind Bellerophon's actions. Tiamat She is one of Bellerophon's oldest friends and the only one he routinely confides in. She is probably the only person aside from himself to really know him. The two of them gravitated around each other for centuries until eventually they became lovers. She has been keeping Bellerophon appraised on the on-goings of the Underworld prior to the signing of the Kuoh Treaty between the Biblical factions ever since they met. Midgardsormr They met after Bellerophon's ship was sunk by Midgardsormr's body rising from the depth of the sea, which prompted Bellerophon to attack the sleeping Dragon. The two of them are still sore about the whole ordeal despite the event taking place centuries ago, with Bellerophon regarding the other as a slob undeserving of his title. Crom Cruach They first fought during World War II, when Crom Cruach was forced to retreat on Rizevim's orders, much to their mutual displeasure. Their second encounter was also interrupted when Bellerophon confined him inside a Red Lightning Formation, while their third fight ended with Bellerophon as the victor. They consider each other worthy foes and deeply enjoy fighting whenever they meet. Draig Draig seemed to show no enmity towards Bellerophon for killing his hosts Belzard and Cao Cao. He remained wary of him and warned Cao Cao to remain on guard as Bellerophon's motives were shrouded in mystery and even he didn't know his true power and identity. Bellerophon is rather neutral towards Draig, although he does seem somewhat remorseful for killing two of his hosts. Albion They haven't talked much but Albion is curious about him ever since Draig told him of his defeat at Bellerophon's hands. Bellerophon has no opinion of him, having never talked much, although he does pity him for ending up with a half-devil host, as he realizes that one day he will kill the host. Lilith Being an entity created by the amalgamation of his and Ophis' powers, both Lilith and Bellerophon feel connected on some level. When he found her together with Rizevim he managed to convince her to leave with him and meet Ophis. He trusts her enough to give her access to Aetherius despite having only known her little time. Gods He is wary of them because of their great power and erratical behaviour, not to mention long story of cruelty towards mortals for no reason. He generally tries to steer clear of them because he regards their internal machinations as dangerous and troublesome in equal parts. Indra They first met following Indra's defeat of Vritra. Indra deemed his status as a half-Dragon an son of a Dragon King as extremely interesting, going as far as advising him to seek out Sun Wukong. Bellerophon has always been wary of him because he could never understand his intentions. Hephaestus He forged Bellerophon's weapon and armor, for which he is very grateful, although because he's the one that sent him to navigate Tartarus, Bellerophon has no desire to meet him again. Odin They met a couple years after Odin sent Göndul to follow Bellerophon for however long he remained in Scandinavia. They consider each other friendly acquaintances and whenever they meet they spend their time trash-talking and ribbing each other or Rossweisse. Angels Having been raised a Christian Bellerophon revered Angels. In recent times his opinion took a turn for the worst due to their apparent neglect for their duties to safeguard humanity and too amicable relationship with the Devils, to the point of being enraged when he found out that certain Devils were permitted to travel to Heaven, seeing it as a sign that they had lost their path. Gabriel She is the first Angel he ever met and during their travels they've become great friends, to the point that he gifted her a way of contacting him if trouble arises. Bellerophon enjoys being in her presence, finding it calming, although her naïveté and childish behaviour stops him from completely trusting her. Because of this he has kept her in the dark about his true nature. She was deeply shocked when she learned his true identity and past involvements, although she forgave him for keeping her in the dark when he revealed his reasons for it. Asia He rescued her on Gabriel's bidding from having her Sacred Gear stolen after she was excommunicated from the Church. After becoming Gabriel's Brave Saint Bellerophon stated that she had the same aura as Gabriel, although not nearly as intense. Bellerophon does not hold a high opinion of her since he discovered her apparent attraction to Issei, seeing it as intolerable especially in an Angel. Irina Shidō Bellerophon does not hold a high opinion of her since he discovered her apparent attraction to Issei, which he saw as intolerable in an Angel. Dulio They were introduced by Gabriel during his first visit to the Vatican. Although they never interacted much they have an understanding, with Bellerophon finding him a little too air-headed. Griselda Quarta They were introduced by Gabriel during his first visit to the Vatican. The fact that Griselda was very grateful to him for saving her student Xenovia from Kokabiel, despite her having turned into a Devil, marked her as far too soft-hearted in his eyes. Michael Michael appreciates him being friends with Gabriel but worries about how his behaviour will affect his sister, not to mention that he is wary of his motives ever since they met. Bellerophon holds mixed opinions of him, equal parts praising him for keeping up God's system and condemning him for playing too nice with the Devils. Fallen Angels There is no love lost between Bellerophon and Fallen Angels. The fact that they killed many of his comrades and experimented on countless human with Sacred Gears over the centuries, tried to remove Asia's Sacred Gear and then blow up the town during Kokabiel's attack did not endear them to him. Despite his misgivings he makes an effort to judge them on an individual basis, although he finds their quirks disturbing more often than not. Penemue They first met in England following Bellerophon's defeat of Bedeze Abaddon, although at the time she didn't know it was him. Bellerophon is amused by her demeanour, which alternates between serious, playful and flirty, while she's intrigued by his mysterious origins, power and attitude. Although he generally plays along with her he always keeps in mind that she is a bewitching creature by nature. Kokabiel Although Bellerophon wouldn't have minded overly much if he managed to achieve his aim of starting a Second Great War, putting a human city in danger was the real reason he attacked him. Azazel They first met after Kokabiel's defeat but have known about each other for centuries. Bellerophon knew him by reputation and tried not to do anything that would land him on his radar while Azazel learnt of him through Penemue and kept an ear open in an effort to track him down. Their relationship can be described as frosty. Azazel is the kind of person that sets Bellerophon on edge, being very smart and open to manipulating others, while Bellerophon is a powerful figure with unknown motives and allegiances. This wariness escalated when Bellerophon revealed his connection to Ophis, to the point that Azazel considered him an enemy and prepared to attack him. Baraqiel They briefly met when they escorted Odin to Kuoh. Bellerophon liked his no-nonsense attitude and found great pleasure in pulling his leg after finding out of his inability to understand jokes and innuendos for what they are. Devils Having received a Christian upbringing and after witnessing the depravity of Devils during his travels, including Strays, Bellerophon has grown to resent their race to the point of considering several times whether committing genocide would be doing a favor to the whole world. The recent events with Khaos Brigade only exacerbated his feelings. Bedeze Abaddon They met when Bellerophon killed his pact Magician, before defeating and pumping him for information on Devil Magic and his own Power of Hole in exchange for his life. Since then Bedeze is terrified of him while Bellerophon considers him a spineless coward, enjoying the fear he manages to instil in him with his mere presence. Sirzechs Lucifer He first met him following Kuroka's request to save her sister Shirone from being executed. Following that Bellerophon decided to stay clear of him as much as possible to avoid troublesome situations. Rias Gremory Rias is extremely wary of him ever since his shade beat her, to the point of hating him for the dishonor of being defeated at his hands. She is however aware that his power makes him untoucheable and that overtly ostracizing him would end badly. Bellerophon considers her spoilt, overly sentimental and far too slutty, and often treats her condescendingly to rile her up, enjoying the sight of her impotent anger. Issei Hyōdō Initially he found Issei a comedic figure, pitying Draig for being paired with such a foolish character, but lately he came to despise him for giving Draig the demeaning name of "Breast Dragon Emperor", which he finds incredibly insulting towards a Heavenly Dragon.. Xenovia Quarta After discovering that she became a Devil following Kokabiel's assault he became disgusted with her, which is especially due to the fact that she was an exorcist. Her continuing to wield the Holy Sword Durandal despite being a Devil cemented in him his feelings for both Devils, as thieves, and Angels, as having lost their path. Rizevim Livan Lucifer Bellerophonhated him ever since he met him and learned of his involvement with Khaos Brigade. His actions later on brought him no small amount of emnity from him, and he was greatly amused by his ignobile demise, to the point of mocking him for not standing up to his impendent death. Yōkai Bellerophon is rather neutral towards Yōkai as a whole. He generally regards them as the closest species to humans and thus aims to protect them if possible from more powerful species, such as Devils. Sun Wukong He met Bellerophon after the latter climbed Mount Sumeru following Indra's advice. He is the one who taught him senjutsu, tōki and general combat, along with being Bellerophon's first spiritual guide and the one who made him realise who he is and what he wants from his life. Bellerophon greatly respects his opinions and way of life, to the point of modelling his own after his principles, namely freedom. Umbra They met each other after Umbra snuck away from her master, asking to take her with him. During their time together Bellerophon grew to love her like a daughter and taught her everything he could about senjutsu and tōki, among other things. Several years later he came to her deathbed and to visit her one last time. Umbra loved him like the father she never had and greatly respected his advice. Kuroka They met following the murder of her own master, where Bellerophon assisted her and saved her sister from the Devils after recognising them as Umbra's descendants. Their relationship is not close but she is grateful to him for helping out Shirone as he promised. Shirone He saved her life from being executed by the Devils. Shirone is thankful to him but tries to keep her distance because of his association with Ophis and then because of his increasingly dubious agenda. Other Göndul They met each other when Odin sent her to follow him when he set foot on Scandinavian soil, which she did for many years. While their relationship was frosty in the beginning it gradually got better, to the point of them trading lessons in both combat and Magic. She's an old friend of his and he makes it a point to visit her at least once every few years. Rossweisse As the granddaughter of Göndul she has known Bellerophon since she was very young and now considers him an uncle of sorts, despite having had a crush on him when she was younger. She greatly respects his opinion, almost as much as her grandmother's, and is currently his pupil in terms of both combat and Magic. His advice is greatly valued by her, to the point that she asked his opinion on Rias' offer to reincarnate her in her Peerage instead of Göndul's. He considers her a great student, talented and hard-working, although he often advises her to find some time to loosen up between her work and study. Much to her chagrin Bellerophon likes ribbing her about her love life when in Odin's company, although he is much more supportive when the two of them are alone. He trusts her enough to show her Aetherius despite considering it a secret and asks her opinion on how he should proceed with the modifications to it.